


Drugs, Babies and Ultimatums

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: Divorce, Drugs, M/M, Mpreg, Remarriage, Second Chances, Ultimatums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Roger, Andrew and John are identical tripletsAndrew is married to Nik Kershaw and their last names are double-barrelled as Taylor-Kershaw





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Roger, Andrew and John are identical triplets  
> Andrew is married to Nik Kershaw and their last names are double-barrelled as Taylor-Kershaw

**Chapter One**

 

**As Simon re-watched the clip of two of the Taylor Triplets guest presenting on MTV high on cocaine, he couldn't help but feel anger at the state they were in. When he felt he was calm enough he confronted the second oldest Taylor Triplet as he was leaving the bathroom after snorting cocaine with his brother**

**'What the fuck do you think you are fucking doing Nigel? he asks making the lad jump out of his skin**

**'Jeez don't do that' John snaps**

**'What the fuck do you thinking you are fucking doing Nigel?' Simon asks repeating himself**

**'Nothing' John lied**

**'Don't fucking lie to me, you and Andrew were coked up to your asses on cocaine' Simon yells**

**'Not true' John defended**

**'Watch this then and tell me I'm fucking lying then' Simon scorns showing John the clip he watched half an hour a go**

**'So what if we fucking were high from snorting cocaine' John blurted out**

**'You idiot, Andrew, your brother is set to become a dad in less than a months time, if Niki was find out, he'd go absolutely ballistic' Simon scolded**

**'Nik, won't find out if no one tells him' John replies**

**'Earth to Nigel John Taylor, are you really that stupid? Niki finds out things quicker than Martin Keown can score a goal for England' Simon shouts prompting John to fall silent**

**Just as Charlie predicted, a heavily pregnant Nik Taylor-Kershaw stormed into the living room, demanding to knowing where his husband was, looking straight at John who was frozen speechless on the spot**

**'Where the fuck is he?'**

**'I honestly don't know, I promise' John answers**

**'John, I may be pregnant but I am not fucking stupid' Nik replies folding his arms when Roger enters to see what all the commotion was about**

**'Nigel, for god sake please just tell him' Roger sighs knowing his brother was still lying**

**'Nigel John' Simon warned using an ice cold tone, he only used when one of his band mates have done wrong**

**'He's in the bathroom snorting cocaine' John finally admits just as Andrew walks out the bathroom holding at least 5 small packets of cocaine**

**Knowing he had been caught out, Andrew started making excuses and lies up about the drugs not belonging to him, none of which his husband believed**

**'Andrew Arthur Taylor-Kershaw, I'm giving an you an ultimatum... It's either me, our unborn baby and our marriage or the drugs and you have two days to decide' Nik explains walking out the room on the verge of tears**

**'He has a point, Ands mate, you can't keep taking drugs' Nicholas agree following Nik to make sure he was OK**

**It was already clear what Andrew's choice was, Charlie just hoped Andrew wasn't making a mistake in picking cocaine, heroin and marijuana over his marriage and his and Nik's unborn baby**

**'You are seriously picking this shit over your unborn baby and your marriage' Tigger pipes up pointing to the drugs in his brothers hand**

**After Nik arrived back at his apartment courtesy of a ride from Roger, he started to think if Andrew ever loved him at all. As he walked to his bedroom, he stopped at a picture of him and Andrew when they first met, Nik was performing I Won't Let The Sun Go Down On Me on BBC's Top Of The Pops and as Andrew had a day off from Duran Duran work, he headed down to the BBC Television Centre in London to be part of the audience, that's when his eyes fell on Nik, Andrew knew then Nik was the one for him, sure he had to fight off the affections of 1000's of teen girls but it didn't bother Andrew one bit, he was going through the same thing with Duran Duran.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Andrew is angry he calls Nik, Niki

**Chapter Two**

 

**Two days had passed since Nik gave his husband the ultimatum of picking between his marriage or his drugs, dreading he knew what the answer was going to be Nik headed to their bedroom, where he packed his suitcase remembering to pack baby clothes. Once he packed his belongings in his car, he wondered into the hallway and left a note stating the number for a divorce lawyer, he then looked down at the emblazoned golden wedding band he had clutched in his hand before placing it on the table with the note. After settling in to his new flat, he started getting the baby's room ready for their arrival when his phone rang, seeing who it was he answered the call only to be met with**

_'NIKI, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?'_

**Just hearing his ex-husband's voice on the phone made Nik panic, making him drop the phone in shock before racing to the bathroom where he started to empty his stomach contents into the toilet in front of him, he remained poised over the toilet bowl for a good hour before he felt well enough to leave the bathroom. After hanging up on Andrew, he lay on his bed wondering if Andrew had ever loved him.**

**Meanwhile Andrew was at Charlie's ranting about Nik and how he just expects to throw him out and move on, Simon and his wife Yasmin just sat there listening to how Nik was this and Nik was that**

**'Andrew,  are you forgetting that you picked drugs over him' Yasmin pipes up**

**'I know, but I didn't think he was serious about getting a divorce' Andrew sighs taking a seat playing with his golden wedding band**

**'Ands, he did this because he's scared of what you're going to do to him or your unborn baby when you're on drugs' Simon replies**

**'Charlie, I still love him and would do anything to protect him and our unborn baby' Andrew explains**

**'You'll have to prove that to him then' Yasmin points out leaving her husband and Andrew to talk**

**Once Andrew thanked Simon and Yasmin, he headed to over to his ex's to hopefully persuade him not to get a divorce, meanwhile in the flat Nik was woken up by the most excruciating pain possible and soaking wet bed sheets**

**'Please not now' he mumbled as another contraction hit, without even thinking of what he was doing he walked to the bathroom stopping each time he had a contraction, to run a bath in hoping the water would ease the pain. Getting changed into just a t-shirt, Nik carefully climbed into the bath and softly started singing to his unborn baby when he had the urge to push. After what seemed forever but was only an hour Nik had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who he decided to name Kaora-Elizabeth Marie Taylor-Kershaw another hour had passed when Kaora's identical twin sister was born surprising Nik, who had no idea he was pregnant with twins, quickly thinking of names Nik choose Kyrie-Samantha Leigh Taylor-Kershaw.** **Andrew who had fallen asleep outside propped up against the front door awoke to hear the cries of two newborn babies, he started knocking on the door in hoping his ex would let him see his baby, even if was for 10 seconds. Once Nik managed to clean himself and his newborn daughters up, he texted his ex's brother saying they were uncles to twin girls.**

 

 

 


End file.
